Wireless Enabled Devices (WEDs) have seen increasingly widespread use in recent years as consumers have shown a growing interest in accessing content wirelessly. Consumers may use phones, tablets, laptops, and many other devices in a variety of environments and situations, and as the number of users may grow so may the challenges faced in providing a suitable service to each user.
Challenges faced when providing users service may include that of user access when users are away from their usual access points. As users may become used to using WEDs, they may desire or require the use of their WEDS in areas they may not frequent. Often, the user may need to make a request to a third party in order to access to the network, or may not be able to access a network as they may have no account in the new region.
Challenges faced by service providers while granting users network access as they visit other regions may also include the need for establishing protocols to identify and provide access to different users while maintaining a desired degree of network security.
The aforementioned challenges, amongst others, may hinder the effective use of WEDs. There is, then, a continuing need for networking systems and strategies able to provide solutions to one or more of these challenges.